Her Childhood of Dreams
by moonshin3
Summary: It isn't a white rabbit anymore, and this isn't Her Wonderland.


This is a construction of all things Alice and a whole lot of the inside of my head.  
>Please leave your opinion before you leave.<p>

* * *

><p>She – Alice – had awoken with a terrible headache. The sort of headache that wouldn't cure from a warm cloth and a few extra hours of all snuggled up. Alice had been getting this sort of headache a lot lately.<br>When the doctor had come to call he had prescribed sleep. Alice was more then generous with her dosing. The second time he paid a visit he 'checked' her for a number of sicknesses she was sure she didn't have. And the third she was prescribed these little blue pills.  
>Alice pinched one of these pills between her slender middle finger and thumb and rolled it back, and forth. Revealing first one smooth side and then the other, dented, with a small imprint of the letter '<strong>w.<strong>'

_Winecast _the medical miracle was being called all over the Lands and the Lands Far too. Take one, erase any common pain. Take two, stifle the agonies of any of the 'Dying Diseases.' Take three, sleep for a spell. And take four..

'_..well we don't have any records of the effects that come along with ingesting the substance past thrice. We haven't seen it fit to test, nor had any willing subjects. If you receive any amount of the Winecast Miracle we advice you to follow the notions of our most unwilling Non Testies and have a pleasant morn.'_

Alice had received the memo from a foot messenger months before she had actually seen one of these magical dots.

She had been the one to hear the door ringer that particular rainy morning. She had received the red faced messenger boy in not besides her all white and blue lace trimmed bloomers and puff sleeved sleeping top, powder blue bonnet and stockings.

"Good day," she said upon swinging open the large mahogany doubles.

"H-hi ma'am. E-er miss." He had stammered. Afterwards basically throwing the crème colored note at the floorboards and slipping all too quickly away. He was sure to throw her one more gaze over his shoulder before disappearing behind the gate.

She had thought she looked like an infant that morning but the boy must have seen something attractive. She didn't understand boys, and their modest ways. If you wanted something, why run from it? In her opinion things desired should be aimed for.

* * *

><p>Alice pressed the one pill to her small pink tongue and swallowed, sitting in the wash basin, waiting for the ache to subside. It did so, within a matter of minutes.<p>

She let out a sigh at her now clear mind, quickly washed, and left the room; making to dress.

The most ridiculous outfit in possibly all of the Lands was spread out on her deep green spread. This dress was the first tragedy of her day. An awful shade of pink, somewhere between muddy pig and exotic flamingo, she would stand out like a literal sore thumb. The dress was adorned with three obnoxiously sized faded white ribbons. One set above the buttocks and one on each the dresses shoulders.

She slipped it on and felt instantly like a present.

She then crossed the room in her bare feet, leaving still wet prints on the moon patterned carpeting. She reached her vanity and plopped into the rickety iron stool. Waiting for a member of staff to come work their magic on her face and hair, she couldn't keep her mind from spinning unwanted thoughts.

In just a few short hours she would be sitting for brunch with a strange family and a boy who was meant to be hers. Sir Something From Somewhere and his small but noble family was set to move into Alice's part of the Land and hold residency. This would be a good monetary move for all parties involved. Or so said Alice's mother.

She was being sold.

The dark recessing of her mind began to itch with an oncoming pain and she moved to pick up the small dish holding about a dozen of the blue pills. Swallowed one without even thinking, fighting off the demons before they could surface.

Eventually there was the knock on the door and Alice brought herself out of wherever her thoughts hadn't been to mutter a meek 'come in.'

It was Dolores, a pudgy silent hand. A brush began its violent way through the tangles of Alice's sun bleached hair and she watched the progress in the vanity mirror. Upon the last of the hundred brush strokes Alice began to feel a bit drowsy. And wait, what was that?

Could it have been..  
>It couldn't have been.<br>A floating set of big bright teeth.  
>And now they were gone. Oh, how familiar that wide grin had been.<p>

Her cheeks were being properly blushed to a shy pink perfection when she saw it again.  
>Over there, near the window.. a white bit of fluff, and a full happy smile. A cat, she saw now. For wasn't that a cat's tail disappearing around the sill? Jumping into the branches of that willow tree? But the cat shouldn't have been white.. it wasn't white in any of her Rememberings.<p>

Alice let out a curt, sharp, breath bringing herself back to her reality.

"All ready, miss." The maiden bowed and departed the room, leaving Alice with nothing but her overly done reflection.

Through the glass she saw an endlessness of possibilities. Next to her done up mound of white powered hair and paled, softened, features were swirls of color, animals who spoke with fantastic diction, mad people in all shapes, fantasies come to life; her childhood of dreams. She felt that if she could only reach out far enough, deep enough, she could reach these things that called to her. Her hand moved shadow like over the glossy surface of the wooden vanity top and towards the mirror. The things inside reached back towards her with purpose. She closed her eyes and they were gone.

* * *

><p>She was to be married, and that was the worst of it. He wasn't such a terrible man that she was set to vow herself to, permanently. Sleep beside, wake beside, eat.. across from. Walk.. near. Socialize.. in the approximate area of. He was known for his good deeds, generous nature, and heaping mounds of money. Marrying herself to this man would cement her whole entirety into her current situation. Ensure that she could live comfortably for as long as forever. That she would always be in the company of her family and all of the people she had always associated herself with. In short, it would guarantee her lifelong boredom.<p>

And that's why her mind was screaming.

It wasn't in her cards to settle down, raise little terribles, and hold a name is society. She had an adventurers soul god damnit, and to hell with her bonding surroundings and the strict rules of her upraising. She knew the road she had to take to escape it all..

..take..

..Take four pills, end up in Wonderland. She was sure of it.


End file.
